Missing You
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Reid and Morgan are away from each other for the night. Can they still keep each other company?  Warning: Phone sex, male on male, established relationship, mutual masterbation, spanking


Morgan plopped onto the bed. He had gone to an FBI recruiter thing with Hotch; it was a three hour drive back to their houses. Neither of them really wanted to make that drive after the day they had had. So they took two rooms at a nice hotel.

The strong agent pulled out his phone and speed dialed his boyfriend.

"Hello?" The intellect questioned as he answered the phone.

"Sorry I couldn't get back there tonight. I promise I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"It's fine. Hotch already told me you guys had a rough day. What are you doing?"

"Just lying on the bed in my room, wishing I was with you. What about you?"

"Lying on our bed, wearing your favorite Chicago Bears jersey, and thinking about my last birthday."

Derek heard the subtle message in his tone; his genius knew how to get what he wanted.

"Are you doing our favorite activity?" The dark skinned male asked, moving his and down to the front of his denim jeans.

"I wanted to. But I needed to hear your voice."

"And what's it doing for you?"

"So very much, I'm already tenting."

"Can I see?"

Reid smiled, and then pulled the phone away. He focused the phones camera on the tented gray fabric, took the picture, sent it, and then pressed the electronic back to his ear.

"Oh, baby." Morgan groaned, unbuttoning his pants as he looked at the picture.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Oh so good baby. Ugh, I wish I was there to help you with that."

"You're providing all the assistance needed. I just needed your voice; I can make up the rest of the fantasy."

"Get out that pink vibrator I got you. I want to hear it."

The genius smiled, but got the box of their toys out from under the bed. The oversized pink bullet was easy to find. He turned it to the first setting and held it close to the phone. He heard his lover moan.

"Put it on that spot on your hip."

Spencer did as he was told, gasping slightly when it touched his turn on spot.

"Now tell me about this fantasy of yours."

"W-well, we're in our room. Making out on the bed. You have me enclosed in your arms, pressing me to your toned body."

"I bite your voluptuous lips, begging you to let me explore that beautiful mouth of yours."

"I don't give you access, teasing you as I rub your erection through your erection through your denim jeans."

"Ugh, don't teas me baby. What did I tell you about teasing me?"

"That it'll get me punished?" The genius asked hopeful tone evident.

"You know it baby. Bend over like a good boy for me."

"Yes sir."

The dark skinned adult heard his lover moan from the other end. He moaned as he imagined the younger on all fours in front of him. That tight little ass he loved to dominate sticking up towards the sky, waiting to be slapped 'til the cheeks were red.

"I smack each of your cheeks two times."

He heard the sharp sound of flesh colliding with flesh. It took his breath away to imagine his love spanking himself.

"Mmm, yeah." Spencer moaned.

His voice seemed a little far away. Derek knew the boy had se the phone down to spank himself.

"You lay on your back again, and I spread your legs out." Morgan managed to choke out, his eyes closing as he imagined it.

"I slowly unbutton your jeans, straddling your skinny waist. I rock against your naked body."

"Mmm, nngh!"

The strong adult could imagine his lover biting his lip to try to keep from moaning. Though it never worked.

"I pin your pale arms above your pretty head, then bend down to bite your neck."

"Baby, please just fuck me."

"No, this is your punishment."

"You already punished me."

"You enjoyed that punishment too much."

"Fuck me before I hang up on you."

Morgan chuckled, knowing his boyfriend would hand up on him.

"I take off my pants and position myself between your legs. My manhood waiting at your entrance."

Spencer grabbed the vibrator that had been forgotten when he spanked himself, and positioned it in place of the missing member.

"I push myself onto your hard erection." The intellect said, duplicating it with the toy.

"Then I start slamming into you, harder each time."

Reid dropped the phone, due to the amount of pleasure he was getting from the make shift erection propelling in and out of him. He was moaning loudly, and whimpering slightly. He felt his release approaching.

"I pump your leaking cock." Derek moaned, picking up the speed of pumping his own member.

"Mmm, y-yes. God yes!" Spencer moaned.

"Come on baby, cum for me. Give me that salty-"

"D-er-EK!"

Morgan loved hearing his boyfriend cum; it always helped him find his own release.

"Oh God, Spencer!"

They both climaxed together, their seeds going everywhere.

It took them almost five minutes to get back to each other.

"Hey babe. How ya doin'?" Derek asked.

"Get back here as soon as you can. No fantasy can compare to the real thing." Reid said before he abruptly hung up.

The dark male got up and immediately started getting his stuff together. Hotch would understand, right? He couldn't pass up such a blatant plea for the kind of physicality he normally had to earn. And he wasn't about to.

_**Hotch can call a cab.**_


End file.
